Often spectators of a live event feel the desire to capture a photographic remembrance of the event. However, factors such as a limited number of photographic vantage points, a large number of spectators, distance from the event, distraction, bad lighting, difficulty with camera operation, and other factors may impede a spectator from capturing a satisfactory photograph or video of the event.
At large group events, the issue of obtaining photographs and video for spectators has previously been addressed by allowing the spectators to vie for good vantage points to see and take a photo or video. Generally, this approach results in overcrowding of the good vantage points and may be a frustrating experience for those attempting to take photos or video at those points. Furthermore, the overcrowding of the good vantage points may result in poor quality photos or video and missed opportunities to take photos or video recordings at the precise moment in which the photo or video is desired.
Another approach to providing photographic images of large group events includes hiring a professional photographer to take photos and/or video recordings of the event and later offer the results for sale to the spectators. While this approach frequently provides photos and video of higher quality, the photo and video may be costly for the spectators to purchase. Also, the content of the photos and video taken by the photographer may not meet the specific needs of the spectators. Additionally, consumers may be forced to purchase desired photos and/or video from the photographer in expensive packages containing unwanted photos or video.
Throughout the drawings, identical reference numbers designate similar, but not necessarily identical, elements.